This invention generally relates to telecommunications devices and, more specifically, to a wireless communication and enhanced entertainment device.
Portable communication devices include a keypad with input functions and a display area. Typically individuals seek to alter the appearance of the device by replacing face plates to provide for making some king of fashion statement. However, there is currently nothing available to consumers that allows them to alter the appearance of the device for not only fashion reasons, but also to activate a new feature or function of the device.
The problem exists, in part, because the user may at one instant desire to use the device for communication and at another instant desire to use that same device for entertainment purposes. Another reason for the problem of making an adaptable device is that current devices have a face plate that is removably attached to the device, but replacing it does not activate any new features of the device. Consequently, the user can not easily adapt the device to the user""s varying needs simply by replacing a face plate with another face plate.
Therefore, what is needed is a compact device capable of change its appearance, wherein the change in appearance also activates some new or different functional features of the device and a method for doing same.
A device having a Helmet User-Interface (HUI) that can be used to alter the appearance of a device, wherein the change in appearance also activates some new or different functional features of the device.
The device includes a chassis for securely holding the circuitry including a display. User input is provided by a removal user interface. The user Interface may provide various functions, inter alia, navigation and image capturing.
The method includes providing a chassis for securely holding the circuitry, removably securing the user-interface to the chassis, coupling the user-interface to the circuitry in order to recognize the user-interface; and activating at least one function associated with the user-interface.
An advantage of the present invention is that user can easily adapt the device to the changing needs. For example, by replacing the HUI the device can go from a purely wireless voice communications device to an entertainment unit or video communications device.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the navigational pads have been eliminated and the navigational control have been combined into a unit that also provides image conversion, thereby reducing the number of pads on and, hence, the size of the device.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the arms can be moved or flipped to an open position, which doubles the surface area the device. However, unlike most devices, which flip open to reveal more key pads, that are bulky in the closed position as well as the open position, the ergonomic geometry and shape of the arms allow for a compact and sleek device when the arms are in the closed position.